Two Hearts Journey
by rosequeen01
Summary: John is Royalty and as the years pass by his anger makes him almost lose everything, how will he get it back?


Title: Two Hearts Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, they belong to the the WWE or to themselves.

Summary:John is Royalty and as the years pass by his anger makes him almost lose everything, how will he get it back?

Content: Slash, Rated M, Fantasy, Dark, Romance, Swearing, Abuse, Mpreg

**Chapter 1: **The Beggining

_

* * *

A long time ago, their was a kingdom ruled by a great leader. He was very kind ruler and loved by all of those who lived under his rule. His name was Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Sr. The king had a perfect life, though his wife had long since past, he missed her occasionally, whenever he wasn't busy taking care of his country and and raising his heir and son Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. but he preferred being called by his first name, John._

_John was only in the third grade but he already knew much about about being King of Athalos and how he should rule it with a kind hand. However John became easily angered at times, it never showed because of his training, but he would show it to only to his father. But John will soon learn how letting the anger get the best of him, may will ruin him._

_..._

*DING DONG*

" Alright kids, time for lunch!" said the teacher

All the kids ran outside to get in line for their daily meal. John may have been the most exited of the bunch because today was the day they served mashed potatoes and gravy, and it was his favorite thing to eat, he loved to eat it, if he could he'd eat an entire tub of mashed potatoes and gravy if he was allowed to.

While he was dreaming, the oddest thing happened, their younger kids came in to have lunch also, usually the kindergardeners and the first graders had different lunches than the second and third graders, he did overhear that kindergardeners just came back from a field trip and came straight to the cafeteria for they were starving. He didn't give much thought to it once he became next in line for his favorite meal.

However, John saw something from the corner of his eye, he saw two boys from his class by the names of Dolph Ziggler and Chris Masters picking on a cute little kindergardener. John didn't know what to do, he wanted those mash potatoes so badly but he saw the little boy was covered in red punching marks, trying to cover his head from the blows, and all the teachers had already left for the teacher's lounge, so no one was there to protect him.

John decided to save the little boy from his bullies. John just went straight up to them, tapped Chris's shoulder and he immediately ran off after looking behind him, so did Dolph after seeing what his partner saw that made Chris run off as if their was a ghost behind him.

John gently helped him up and sat the little boy at an empty table. He left his arm around the lower back of the boy. The boy had black hair, blue eyes, identical to his, soft, pouty lips, light brown skin with lots of red marks covering his body. As he was gawking at the boy, the little boy started to rub at the marks as if trying to lessen the pain.

"Are you okay?" The boy jumped at the sound of John's voice. He gazed into John's eyes for only a second and then looked down and started to rub again.

"Ye..Yes, sir," he said in a raspy voice.

"If you want I can take you to the nurse or call your parents to take you home?" John questioned in a worried tone.

All the kids in the cafeteria were all gone now and playing games outside, so only John and the little boy were left inside.

"NO! I...I...I'm fine!" The boy squeaked out fearfully.

"All...umm Alright, well what's your name little boy?"

"It's...It's...Randall...Randall Keith Orton ss..ssi..ssir"

"Well you don't mind if I call you Randy do you?"

"Nn...nnugh..no I don't mind"

"Well Randy, I'm kinda hungry so I'll be back"

John left Randy to get the last remaining tray of mash potatoes and gravy and then went back to him with the tray and two spoons.

"Hungry?" Randy again jumped at John's voice.

"Nn... no th..thank you si..sir" Randy looked down again at his bruised arms.

John then sat next to Randy again and put his arm on Randy's middle back and ate a spoonful of mash potatoes and then he gently forced it into Randy's mouth.

"Nugh" was all that came from Randy's mouth before the mash potatoes fully entered him.

They ate like that the entire lunch period until the bell rang for them to go back to class.

"Goo.. Goodbye sir"

"Bye Randy, Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ye..yes sir"

"Ok, well then, please call me John from now on"

"Umm al...alright,"

"and meet me tomorrow morning at school."

"ugh..." was all Randy said before John swooped Randy up to the nurses office, told the nurse what happened, kissed the nervous boy on the cheek and left for class.


End file.
